


Royal Highness

by pureleaf



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is a sass master, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Ciel is high and horny, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Sorry this is trash lol, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureleaf/pseuds/pureleaf
Summary: Space brownies, Mario Kart, take-out, and boys...





	Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have seen this idea somewhere on tumblr & decided to roll with it (ﾉ´･ω･)ﾉ 
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it ♡ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: pureleafpoet

It was a warm Thursday afternoon in April, and Ciel was bubbling in the scantron for his last final of the spring semester. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the nervous twitching, while the other hand tapped his pencil against the paper while reading a rather difficult problem _over and over_ . He sighed as he took his best guess and moved on, not wanting to spend five minutes on each question. There were still at least eight questions to be answered, and each took him quite a bit of time, but when the professor announced there only being five minutes left, Ciel scrambled to get them done. _Oh shit oh fuck here we go it’s guessing time._

His heart raced and his legs shook, gritting teeth and barely breathing because there just wasn’t enough time for that. The pencil in his hand slipped more than once from sweaty palms, and a callous was definitely forming from how hard he gripped the stupid thing. When he pressed too hard, the mechanical lead snapped, causing him to suck in another breath and push the eraser profusely. There was no hope now, as the ticking of the watch around his bony wrist mocked him, telling him he wasn’t going to finish in time, that he would be forced to just guess on the remaining problems. He wanted to sink into the floor, run out of the room, be anywhere but in the uncomfortable attached-to-the-tiny-ass-desk chair. His eyes glanced up at the clock above the professor’s desk, fuming red and irate and _he should have studied harder_ . He quickly looked around at the few students who needed the entire two hours to take the test, their heads down and scribbling hastily at their scantrons. Ciel exhaled, put his head back down, and filled the rest of the presumptive bubbles without another thought. 

* * *

Ciel hopped on the bus and ambled back to his minuscule apartment; all he wanted to do was heave himself into bed for the rest of eternity. When he shoved the door open, it caught on an array of sneakers carelessly thrown on the already crumpled rug. That was _just_ what he needed. He huffed loudly and kicked the shoes from his path, stalking into the room and ignoring his flatmates. 

“Ciel!! How was your last exam?” Alois shouted, seated on the armrest of their cheap couch next to Finny. The blue haired boy just kept his pace to his bedroom and flung himself face down into the mattress. Finny shrugged his shoulders when Alois looked _offended._ The blond sprung up and went straight to the room. “Hey, you little crotch jockey! You can’t ignore me! What happened?” Alois padded into the cramped room and belly flopped on top of a sulking Ciel, now groaning in annoyance. 

“Go. Away.” 

“Absolutely not, booty canoe!” the persistent boy smothered him in viscous tickles, which was _so unfair_ for how ticklish he was. 

“ahH Al-Alois!! Stop! HAHA ow fucking stoP PLEASE!!” he yelped, thrashing underneath the taller one. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!” 

“I f-fucking c-AHAH I CAN’T UNTIL YOU STOP!” 

“Ugh, guys…? Is everything okay in here?” Finny peeked through the doorway with a blush on his cheeks watching the two go at it, well, not _like that,_ but the scene was still quite indecent. Ciel’s shirt was hitched above his hips while Alois blew raspberries into his stomach, holding the lashing arms against the bed as he continued the onslaught of tickles. The tickle monster looked up through the disheveled blond bangs that fell over his eyes, smirking wickedly at the door. 

“Oh, hi Finnian! Wanna join?” 

“Get off!” Ciel smacked his jaw and pushed him to the floor, Finny still stood at the entry with his mouth agape. Pulling his shirt down over the reddened skin, Ciel slid off the bed, and kicked Alois’ leg for good measure. “You’re a little shit.” 

“I’m wounded! You’ve wounded me!” Alois gasped from the carpet, mocking him with a hand draped over his forehead. Ciel stepped around Finny, stone still, and out to the couch to put on the television. He surfed through the channels before settling on _Impractical Jokers,_ stretching out on the futon with his arms crossed. Finny and Alois soon followed to join him, treading carefully around the exasperated boy. His nose twitched as Finny sat in the beanbag next to him, and Alois plopped right in his lap. 

“Mmphf, seriously? Leave me alone,” Ciel tried shoving him toward his feet, temper rising. 

“Aw, c’mon Cieeel. What’s wrong?” He squished his cheek to have his hand swatted away like a wasp. 

“I ran out of time on my final, had to guess on like, ten questions out of 60, I already wasn’t feeling great about it, I felt like I was gonna puke, I’m a failure, I’m stupid, I’m going to fail and drop out of college and end up living in an Amazon box on the street,” he said in one breath.

“Whoa whoa whoa, first of all, there’s no way you’re living in an _Amazon_ box of all cardboards, we don’t stan,” he crossed his hands in emphasis. Ciel groaned. “And second of all, I’m sure you didn’t fail! You’re Ciel _fuckin’_ Phantomhive, and you are not a failure!” Alois smiled big, and Ciel _almost_ forgave the little devil from earlier. 

Finny joined in, “Yeah! You’re so smart, Ciel! I’m sure you have nothing to worry about. Let’s just celebrate the semester ending!” 

“I agree, Finnian! And I know something that will cheer you up, my blue eyed beauty,” Alois tapped his freckled nose and danced to the kitchen to open the fridge, snapping his head back seductively and winking at the pair. What he whipped out made Ciel’s eyes open wide, mouth salivating at the aluminum pan. Inside were the gooiest, most fudge-filled, luscious brownies he had ever seen. His sweet tooth ached for a taste as he jumped off the cushions and ran to the Holy Grail. Before he could grab the pan, Alois lifted it up high and out of reach. “ _Ah ah ah,_ little one. I spent _a lot_ of time baking these. What do you say?” 

“Gimme!!” 

“No, what the fuck, you sugar slut. I put so much love and care _and other things_ into this batch! Say thank you, dammit!” Ciel just kept jumping up and down for the treats, mouth watering and stomach gurgling. 

“Mmhm thanks, now gimme!” Alois sighed, but dropped the pan into his hands. Ciel grabbed a big, savory piece and went to town on it. Finny coughed anxiously and Alois chuckled as he sat back on the futon. The glutton paid no mind as he stuffed his cheeks with the chocolate, licking his fingers of the fudge with lewd sucking sounds. When he went for another, Finny shrieked. 

“C-Ciel! Stop! Those are _special_ brownies!” His expression cultivated into confusion, looking down at the pan and then back up at Finny, worried out of his mind, and Alois cackled to death on the couch.

“Huh…?” 

“Oh, they’re special, alright!” Alois blurted out. Ciel dropped the pan to the counter and held his stomach. 

“W-what did you do?? What gross thing did you put in them??” he cried. 

“No, nothing gross! They’re _pot brownies,_ you dingus,” 

“P-pot brownies?! Alois, what the hell!? And Finny!”

“Please don't kill me!” Finny jumped from the chair to the couch, hiding behind the other blond for protection. “We thought it’d loosen you up a bit, but I didn’t want you to eat more!” Ciel stomped toward the two culprits, hands on his hips as he glared at them. 

“You motherfuckers, Sebastian was gonna bring take out in a few hours, and now I’m gonna be stoned!” 

“Oh my god, this is perfect! Can he bring more? Can he? Cause these puppies are gonna kick in, like, in 40 minutes and we are all gonna be STARVING,” Alois joked, but was truly serious. 

“I’m going to murder you. I’m telling him not to come. I don’t want him to see me belligerent-”

“Not if I take your phone first! Finny, go long!” Alois snatched the cell from the coffee table and tossed it to Finny, who jumped over the couch and to his bedroom, Alois dashing right behind. By the time Ciel got to the door, it was locked with the two of them inside, snickering to themselves as they dialed Sebastian’s number. 

“I swear to fuck, you are _so dead!”_

“Fuck off, twinky. I’m doing you a favor. You’re gonna thank me later,” then he heard the dial tone, and swallowed. After a few rings, Sebastian answered with a cheery _hi Ciel,_ which was ruined by Alois snorting into the speaker. 

“Hi Sebby! I have your lover boy’s cellular because he’s being a little twat muffin. Anyway, I have a small request,” Finny tried suppressing the giggle escaping him, but failed. Ciel heard and felt utterly betrayed by the teamwork. 

“Uh, sure. What’s up?” Sebastian muttered back. 

“Soooo I heard you were getting takeout? Can you pretty please with a cherry on top pick extra up for little ‘ol Finnian and me? We would be absolutely in your debt, Sebby,” his name rolled off his tongue like syrup, making Ciel fake gag. He could hear Sebastian’s adorable laugh over the line though, instantly soothing his anger and melting him into a sticky puddle. 

“Oh, that’s it? Sure thing. Text me what you guys want. Tell Ciel I’ll be there around seven, and I’m bringing Bard,” he answered. 

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest thing! Thanks, Seb, we owe ya one. Oh! I have brownies, Ciel can tell you how good they are when you get here,” _why that little-_

“Ah, I bet they are. I’ll see you all later,” and the call ended. 

“Alright, Ciel. If we come out, are you gonna attack us? Because Finny and I will stay right here with your phone and go through your camera roll if you’d like that instead?” Ciel’s face flushed at the thought of them seeing the myriad of erotic Sebastian pictures saved in there. 

“No!! Just get the fuck out here,” Ciel grumbled and stalked away from the door, going back into the kitchen for a drink. When the two hellions decided it was safe, they came out of the room cautiously, darting eyes on the lookout for an ambush, but only saw a disgruntled Ciel sipping a glass of sweet tea. “Give me my phone.” 

“Alright, alright. Here,” Alois continued carefully forward and slid the cell across the island, simpering like he was pleased with himself. Ciel rescued the phone and slipped it into his back pocket, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. 

“You two are gonna send me into an early grave.” 

* * *

Four glasses of sweet tea, several rounds of _Mario Kart,_ and an hour later, the three boys found themselves holding their stomachs from laughing hysterically and, of course, pure, unadulterated hunger. Even Ciel had completely disregarded any anger toward the two buffoons, sending his boyfriend a cluster of needy texts. 

“CHEATERRR!” Alois screamed at the top of his lungs at Finny, shaking the controller like a sword. “ON GUARD, BITCH,” then he sprung into action, striking the said cheater in the gut. 

“How does one cheat in Mario Kart?? Is that even possible? You’re a sore loser!” Finny fought back, grabbing the bean bag and smacking the absolute shit out of Trancy. Ciel was distracted and sending a mass of snapchats to Sebastian, gasping excitedly when he received a picture of the mountain of takeout in the backseat. 

“Guyss! Bastian is on his way!” but the two continued wrestling into the carpet, Alois whining when he got rug burn. 

“Ow ow, _fuck,”_ he complained as he rolled out from underneath Finny, rubbing his elbow. 

“See what happens when you do clownery? Strap on the shoes, bitch, because they fit,” Alois only huffed, snatching the giant bean bag away and using the weapon as a seat again. 

“Ooh, did you say Bassie is on his way? And he’s bringing my mans,” the unrequited love the boy had for Bard was a common joke among the three. 

“Bard is def straight,” Finny interrupted his drooling daydream. 

“There’s no way that dirty blond is straight. I refuse to believe it. He wants this ass.”

“Don’t make me get the spray bottle,” Ciel warned, hanging upside down on the couch. All the blood rushed to his head and the room spun, the string lights appearing brighter than normal. His heart fluttered in his chest, wrapped in warmth and a fuzzy feeling. The brownie had definitely rushed in at full speed, allotting his eyes to drop to a squint, glossy and tinged red. His lips were dry and his mouth begged for water, but he didn’t want to move. The room fell all but silent to the Mario music fading in and out like background noise; the futon behaving like a cloud as Ciel’s body floated. His mind felt like it was buckling under itself, the room caved in and scrambled his thoughts. He turned his head slowly to watch Alois and Finny play another round, their voices muffled in his ears as if he were underwater. Minutes felt like hours and Ciel had to remind himself to _breathe,_ bringing his hands in front of his face to wiggle his fingers experimentally. 

“Have you ever considered that our fingers are like tiny arms?” 

“Literally never, Ciel,” Alois answered, his gaze focused on the game. “Fuck you and your red shell!” 

“And he wins again! Just admit that I’m better than you at this,” Finny stood up, pointing down at a pouting Alois. 

“I’ve never wanted to throw you out of our window _so badly._ Put on some smash and I will destroy you,” 

“You’re on.” 

“‘m hungry. Where’s Seb?” Ciel fussed. 

“It’s 6:53, he said he’d be here around seven,” Finny answered. 

“Ughhhh that’s _too_ long! Want him here _now,”_ mewls escaped his lips as he wiggled on the cushions, pulling a throw pillow to his chest. 

“Are you happy I stole your phone now?” Alois gloated. The bluenette let out a loud cry, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend’s big arms around his middle, tracing gentle fingertips along his skin. As if they summoned the man, two knocks were heard at the door and in walked tall, dark, and handsome, followed by a straggly Bard, both men carrying bags full of takeout. 

“I come bearing gifts,” Sebastian waltzed in and Ciel’s face lit up, taking his first step after lounging on the couch for an hour, but before he could move forward, he face planted. Bard looked shocked and Sebastian hardly looked worried. 

“Legs don’t work. ‘m stay right here,” the klutz sighed into the floor, jiggling his little legs. Sebastian set the food down on the counter and stepped toward his poor boyfriend, smiling to himself as he stood over him. 

“You okay, baby?” he looked down and Ciel looked up, eyes like saucers as his arms reached up like a child. “C’mere…” the taller man lifted Ciel with ease, cradling him in his arms and kissing his nose. He let out a satisfied noise and nuzzled into Sebastian, pawing at his chest to get closer. “So needy today.”

“Those brownies I told you about? Yeah, those were space brownies. Ciel is stoned,” Alois was already tearing his way into the spring rolls, soaking one in plum sauce. Sebastian chuckled, Bard looked even more shocked. 

“Wow, lemme get in on that,” Bard chimed in, and Alois presented a wicked smile. 

“Whatcha gonna give me in return?” he sucked the plum sauce from his fingers seductively, eyeing the blond brute all over. A blush crept onto Bard’s cheeks and he coughed to hide it. “Kidding, babe. Go ahead, they’re in the fridge.”

There was too much going on. Sebastian lowered Ciel to the floor but kept his arms wrapped around him, kissing the top of his head gently and he leaned into his body, pressing his back firmly against his front. Food was dispersed around the living room; paper containers resting on the coffee table, the carpet, the bean bag, just carelessly spread out. Finny shoveled orange chicken in his mouth, Bard had finished a piece of brownie and moved on to some lo mein, Alois cuddled up close to Bard, picking the baby corn from his noodles, and Sebastian sat behind Ciel, feeding him warm wonton soup. A little bit dribbled down his chin, and Seb even wiped that up for him. 

“Bastian, I can feed myself,” he insisted. 

“I know, but you’re so cute right now, I can’t help it,” he squeezed the little thing in his arms, brushing his lips against his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, chest rumbling. Ciel practically purred, flipping himself around in his lap to straddle his thighs, greeting lips and gasping sweetly, famished for something _other_ than dumplings. Tongues pushed past lips and teeth clacked desperately as the raven haired man dragged his hands up Ciel’s small frame, grasping supple hips and starved for friction. 

“Gross, get a room,” Alois gagged. Ciel curved his spine to look over his shoulder, displaying an innate innocence that Sebastian could devour whole.

* * *

“You heard the man,” in one swift motion, Ciel was hitched around Sebastian’s torso, hands gripping his bottom as he made his way to his lover’s bedroom. They laughed into each other’s mouths as they stumbled into the room, kicking the door shut and collapsing on the mattress into a heap. The little rabbit pounced on his prey, nipping the skin around his neck and lapping his tongue on the marks left. Carmine eyes rolled back, groaning for more. Jeans rubbed and heated up, open-mouthed kisses becoming sloppier by the second as nails raked up a sensitive back. Ciel could feel _everything;_ hear every tremble and exhale, sense every feather light touch and callous grip, savoring the taste and smell as he whimpered against an exposed throat. 

“Nng, Bastian, want you,” he sucked the skin lightly, grinding feverishly against the growing erection tented under trousers. The man underneath palmed Ciel’s ass, cupping his hand around the cleft and squeezing. 

“What do you want, baby? Gotta tell me,” his fingers dipped inside and tugged the band of his boxers. 

“Mmm _please_ ,” Ciel begged, rocking his hips into Sebastian. 

“Say it. Tell me what you need,” he demanded, holding his lover still. Ciel moaned so obscenely before speaking up. 

“Need you, ah, put your fingers in me please, oh please Se-ebaahh…” he crooned, throwing his head back when he felt fingers brush over his entrance. “Ah ah, fill me up!” 

“Mm little minx,” he shoved his pants past his ankles and discarded them to the floor, boxers following suit as he mouthed over Ciel’s pretty pink cock. Sebastian placed soft kisses to the head, giving kitten licks to the slit as his hair was tugged. He shoved the lithe thing onto his back, pulling the hem of his shirt above his chest as he went down on him slowly, taking his time with it, bobbing his head and pulling off of it with a _pop._ Spit coated his hard cock, glistening and dripping with pearly fluid.

“M-more, need more...” his prick throbbed painfully, engorged and leaking, being worked by a masterful tongue. It made him lightheaded, thrusting his hips into that wet mouth for _more more more._ Sebastian took more of him into his mouth, gagging as the tip started to slide past the base of his tongue, nose buried in his groin. Ciel fucked his throat, rapid and shallow like a flowing creek, coming undone with an arched back. Sebastian was a patron saint at swallowing him completely, hot come pouring down his throat, filling his mouth, and spilling past the corners of his lips. 

“Taste so good, baby,” his tongue traveled past his balls and lapped around his puckered hole, teasing and probing. Ciel shuddered and jerked from over-stimulation, Sebastian already working two fingers into him. He writhed and wiggled his hips, craving that aching touch against his prostate. A third digit pushed in had him _mewling_ , a vicious rhythm abusing his sweet spot as he hardened again. His hands found the zipper of his boyfriend's jeans as he worked to tear them off, caressing the bulge over the cloth. He wanted to be engulfed by that large cock, sink down on it like that’s what he was made for. Clothes were thrown as slick bodies moved against each other, chasing a high. Ciel watched Sebastian’s face contort in pleasure through half-lidded eyes, wincing slightly, and waited patiently for his own body to relax. The stretch burned as he took the head in, legs trembling as he lowered himself further on that fat cock, screaming as he was split in two. Everyone _definitely_ heard that. 

They couldn’t take their time. The room sweltered and made Ciel swim in a state of euphoria. All he knew was Sebastian, holding on for dear life as he swayed his hips clumsily and bounced in his lap, releasing the prettiest sounds. Nails dug into shoulders and the wet slap of skin was utterly vulgar. The obsidian man grabbed and spread his cheeks, enveloped by the tight heat. Their sounds blended like a melody as they tipped over the edge, Ciel crying out brokenly from being gently stroked and filled to the brim. 

They kissed lazily, tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets. After their breaths and hearts slowed, Sebastian pulled out of his beloved, holding him against his chest and kissing his sweaty forehead. They showered together, massaging skin and melting into each other. Ciel was on cloud nine, being cared for and loved by a precious Sebastian, tracing lips on his freckled shoulders as he lathered his body in honeyed bubbles.

* * *

When they returned to the living room, they found Bard, Alois, and Finny slumped on the futon, snoring loudly and sleeping soundly. They covered their mouths to muffle their laughter, tiptoeing around the mess and snagging the rest of their food. The sound of the microwave startled Alois awake, and he peered around the room to settle a glare at the two horndogs. 

“You banshees are so goddamn _loud._ We were pounding on the walls and you still didn’t shut up!” Bard and Finny groaned in unison, zonked out of their minds. 

“Ughh, my stomach. Ate too much,” Bard rubbed his belly and stretched, abs peeking through the rise of his long sleeve. Alois shut right up to ogle those hard muscles, and Ciel rolled his eyes.

They all snuggled on the suffocating couch, content with the semester coming to an end and being able to be together. Even through the fights, the mess, and the chaos, Ciel wouldn’t trade his friends for the world. I'll g _et them back,_ he thought. _I always do._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos & comments are so so appreciated ♡


End file.
